lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.10 Psalm 23
"Psalm 23" ist die 10. Episode der 2. Staffel und die ingesamt 35. Episode von Lost. Als Eko eine Marienstatue findet, verlangt er, dass Charlie ihn sofort dahin führt, wo er sie gefunden hat. Währenddessen kommuniziert Michael weiter über den Schwancomputer, ohne dass die anderen Überlebenden davon wissen. Die Rückblende konzentriert sich auf Eko und zeigt einen Teil seiner Kindheit und einen Teil seiner Zeit als nigerianischer Kriegsherr sowie den Start der Beechcraft. Inhalt Rückblende thumb|left|250px|Die Guerillas nehmen [[Eko mit.]] Eine Gruppe nigerianischer Guerillas greift ein kleines Dorf an. Sie versuchen, einen kleinen Jungen dazu zu zwingen, einen alten Mann zu erschießen. Weil der Junge zögert, nimmt sein älterer Bruder ihm die Waffe ab und erschießt den Mann selbst. Die Guerillas sind zufrieden damit und fragen nach seinem Namen, woraufhin der Junge antwortet "Eko". Der Anführer sagt, dass "Mr." Eko ein "geborener Killer" ist und nimmt ihn mit, während Yemi und die anderen Kinder zurück im Dorf bleiben. Ekos Kreuz, dass er an einer Halskette trägt, wird vom Anführer abgerissen, der sagt "Das brauchst du nicht mehr". Yemi hebt das Kreuz auf während sein Bruder Eko mit den Guerillas davon fährt. Einige Jahre später ist Eko ein mächtiger Kriegsherr in Nigeria. Er trifft sich mit einem Drogendealer, der versucht, sein Heroin aus dem Land herauszubringen. Eko bietet ihm einen "Gefallen" an - er kauft ihnen die Drogen für einen lächerlich niedrigen Preis ab und lässt die Drogen per Flugzeug transportieren. Der Dealer zeigt sich widerstrebend einverstanden. Bevor er jedoch geht, sagt er Eko: "Es ist wahr, was sie über dich sagen. ... Dass du keine Seele hast". Eko schneidet daraufhin dem Mann und seinem Assistenten die Kehle durch, aber er lässt den Jungen, der Bier holen sollte und alles mit angesehen hat, am Leben und sagt ihm "... sag all deinen Freunden, dass ich dich am Leben gelassen habe. Dass Mr. Eko dich am Leben gelassen hat." Als erwachsener Mann besucht Eko die Kirche in dem Dorf, aus dem er von den Guerillas verschleppt wurde. Eine Frau verkauft vor der Kirche Marienstatuen, um Geld für Polioimpfstoff zu sammeln. Ekos Bruder Yemi, der mittlerweile ein Priester geworden ist, kommt heraus und grüßt Eko. Eko fragt ihn nach einem Flugzeug, da es zu der Zeit nur Flugzeugen der UNO und der katholischen Missionare erlaubt ist, in Nigeria zu fliegen. Er behauptet, dass er die Drogen aus Nigeria herausschaffen will, damit sie nicht von ihren Landsleuten konsumiert werden und dass er mit dem dadurch gewonnenen Geld Polioimpfstoff kaufen will. Sein Bruder sagt ihm, dass er ihn immer noch liebt, ihm aber nicht helfen wird. thumb|left|250px|[[Eko schafft Yemis Leiche in die Beechcraft.]] Eko begibt sich später erneut zu seinem Bruder und bittet ihn darum, Papiere zu unterschreiben, die Eko und zwei weitere Männer zu Priestern machen, sodass sie selbst fliegen dürfen. Sein Bruder weigert sich zunächst, aber Eko erzählt ihm, dass seine Freunde die Kirche niederbrennen werden, wenn er sich weigert. Yemi unterzeichnet widerstrebend die Unterlagen. Eko und seine zwei Freunde sind wie Priester gekleidet und beladen gerade das Flugzeug auf einem kleinen Flugplatz in der Nähe des Dorfes. Sie werden jedoch unterbrochen, als Yemi vorfährt und Eko davon abhalten will, mitzufliegen. Kurz darauf erscheinen Truppen des nigerianischen Militärs. Ekos Freunde eröffnen das Feuer und einer der beiden fällt dem Gegenfeuer zum Opfer. Ekos Bruder will, dass die Schießerei aufhört, aber bei dem Versuch wird er angeschossen. Eko trägt seinen Bruders in das Flugzeug und weist seinen Freund an, ebenfalls hereinzukommen. Nachdem er der Anweisung gefolgt ist, tritt er Eko vom Flugzeug weg. Eko beobachtet wie das Flugzeug davonfliegt, in dem sich sein verwundeter Bruder befindet. Der Anführer der Soldaten kommt auf Eko zu und fragt "Geht es Ihnen gut, Vater?", weil er ihn für einen echten Priester hält. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|right|250px|[[Claire spricht Eko an.]] Claire stellt sich Eko vor und unterhält sich mit ihm. Als sie herausfindet, dass er religiös ist, erwähnt sie, dass er sich mit Charlie unterhalten sollte, der ständig eine Statue der Jungfrau Maria mit sich herumträgt, die er auf der Insel gefunden hat. Eko gerät in Panik und verlangt, dass sie ihm die Statue zeigt. Claire sagt, dass es "nur eine Statue" ist, aber er zerbricht die Statue und zeigt ihr das Heroin, dass sich darin befindet. Claire verliert ihr Vertrauen zu Charlie, weil sie glaubt, dass er rückfällig geworden ist. Eko verlangt von Charlie, ihn dahin zu führen, wo er die Statue gefunden hat. Er bringt ihn zu einem Baum und behauptet, dass er sie darunter entdeckt hat, aber Eko wird wütend und besteht darauf, dass Charlie ihn zu "dem Flugzeug" führt. thumb|left|250px|[[Michaels Nutzung des Computers.]] thumb|right|250px|[[Michael übt Schießen.]] Währenddessen bringt Locke Michael bei, wie man ein Gewehr benutzt. Später fragt Michael Kate, die Sawyer gerade die Haare schneidet, ob er ihre Schicht am Computer übernehmen kann und sie ist einverstanden. Michael versucht, den Computer zu aktivieren, was aber dann von selbst geschieht. Auf dem Bildschirm erscheint "Dad?" und die Frage, ob er allein ist. Schließlich wird ausgedrückt, dass Michael ihn holen soll. Die Person schreibt auch, dass "Sie bald zurückkommen". Plötzlich betritt Jack den Raum. Er unterhält sich mit Michael und sagt, dass sich jeder Sorgen um Walt macht und dass sie ihn schon bald zurückholen werden. Als Jack wieder verschwindet, sieht Michael, dass der Text auf dem Bildschirm verschwunden ist. thumb|left|250px|[[Eko begegnet dem Monster.]] Charlie führt Eko tiefer in den Dschungel und beschwert sich darüber, dass Eko seine Beziehung zu Claire ruiniert hat und dass Eko nicht über ihn richten sollte, da er nur durch seinen Bruder Liam abhängig wurde. Die beiden finden einen Fallschirm, der in einem Baum hängt. Am Fallschirm befindet sich die Leiche des nigerianischen Mannes, der schon von Locke und Boone gefunden wurde. Eko öffnet das Hemd des Mannes und findet darunter kein Kreuz, aber er sieht, dass die Leiche einen Goldzahn hat. Als er realisiert, dass es sich nicht um seinen Bruder Yemi handelt, spricht er ein Gebet und sagt Charlie, dass dieser Mann sein Leben gerettet hat. Charlie hat die Orientierung verloren und Eko weist ihn an, auf einen Baum zu klettern. Charlie tut ihm den Gefallen widerstrebend. Während er auf dem Baum ist, ertönt plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch und der schwarze Rauch erscheint, den Jack, Locke und Kate zuvor schon einmal gesehen haben. Eko stellt sich dem Rauch entgegen, wie Locke es auch getan hat, obwohl Charlie ihm sagt, dass er weglaufen soll. Der Rauch kommt auf Eko zu, der weiterhin stehen bleibt. Eko starrt für ein paar Momente furchtlos auf die Wolke, und als die Kamera durch den Rauch hindurchgeht, ertönen klickende Geräusche. Im Inneren der Wolke blitzen dunkle Bilder auf, die aus Ekos Vergangenheit stammen: Der Mann, den er erschossen hat, seine Mutter, sein Bruder, eine Kirche und ein Kruzifix. Plötzlich zieht sich die Wolke zurück und verschwindet. thumb|right|200px|Die brennende [[Das Flugzeug der Schmuggler (Die Beechcraft)|Beechcraft.]] Kurz danach erreichen die beiden das Flugzeug. Darin findet Eko eine weitere Leiche und entdeckt das Kreuz an ihrer Halskette. Eko erzählt Charlie, dass der Mann sein Bruder ist. Er gibt Charlie eine Marienstatue als Ersatz für die, die er zerbrochen hat. Danach verbrennt Eko das Flugzeug und rezitiert währenddessen Psalm 23 aus dem Alten Testament. Charlie fragt, ob Eko selbst auch ein Priester ist. Eko schweigt einen Moment, dann lächelt er, legt sich das Kreuz um und sagt "Ja. Bin ich". Am Strand gehen die Überlebenden verschiedenen Tätigkeiten nach. Sawyer und Kate begutachten gemeinsam Sawyers neue Frisur, Jin stellt Sun Ana-Lucia vor und schenkt ihr einen Fisch und Hurley hilft Libby dabei, eine Unterkunft zu errichten und die beiden tauschen flirtende Blicke aus. Charlie entschuldigt sich schließlich bei Claire, aber sie sagt ihm, er soll sie und Aaron allein lassen. Charlie begibt sich daraufhin in den Dschungel zu einem Versteck, in dem sich bereits fünf weitere Marienstatuen befinden. Er legt die Statue, die Eko ihm gegeben hat, dazu. Wissenswertes Produktion * Ekos Rückblenden in Nigeria wurden alle mit einem Gelbfilter aufgenommen. * Sayid kommt in dieser Episode nicht vor. * Es gibt mehrere entfernte Szenen dieser Episode: ** Kate fragt Jack nach einer Schere und Jack bittet sie, Sawyer daran zu erinnern, dass er seine Bandagen wechseln muss. Dann geht er davon und Kate schaut ihm hinterher. ** Claire begibt sich zu Sayid, der an der Küste trauert und fragt ihn, ob Charlie schon früher wusste, dass in den Marienstatuen Heroin versteckt ist. Sayid fragt sie, warum sie das wissen will und Claire sagt, dass Charlie auf ihr Baby aufpasst und eine Gefahr sein könnte. ** Michael fragt Locke, ob er glaubt, dass der Computer der Schwan-Station mit anderen Stationen auf der Insel oder einer zentralen Energiequelle verbunden ist. Michael weist darauf hin, dass die ganzen elektrischen Geräte in der Station nicht nur für den Computer sein können. Locke stimmt seiner Vermutung zu, erinnert ihn jedoch auch daran, dass der Computer nur für das Drücken der Taste und nicht zur Kommunikation genutzt werden darf. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Als Eko Charlies Marienstatue zerstört, befinden sich nur Stücke der Statue auf dem Tisch. Als die Einstellung kurz wechselt, befindet sich ein Säkchen mit Heroin auf dem Tisch. * Die Zeile von Psalm 23, die Eko und Charlie zusammen sprechen ist in der englischen Fassung eigentlich "the valley of the shadow and death", aber beide sagen deutlich "the shadow of the valley of death". Als die Autoren diese Szene geschrieben haben, haben sie versehentlich diesen Fehler gemacht. Später wurde beschlossen, diesen Fehler zu behalten, weil Eko kein richtiger Priester ist. (Bestätigt von Carlton Cuse und Damon Lindelof in dem Kommentar der Episode auf der DVD der 2. Staffel.) * Auf dem Etikett des DHARMA Salatdressings, das Locke und Michael für die Zielübungen verwenden, steht "DHARAMA" statt "DHARMA" * Ekos Ohrring wechselt die Seiten, als er das erste Mal zu Yemi kommt. Während er sich mit der Verkäuferin unterhält, ist er auf der rechten Seite und als Yemi ihn grüßt auf der linken Seite. * Das Einschussloch in der Windschutzscheibe des Militärtrucks ist in einer Nahaufnahme nicht mehr vorhanden, in der nächsten Szene aber wieder da. * Eko gibt Yemi den Vertrag, der ihn und seine Helfer zu Priestern macht, damit er ihn unterzeichnet. Nachdem dieser einwilligt nimmt Eko ihm den Vertrag wieder ab, ohne, dass Yemi unterschrieben hat. Wiederkehrende Themen * Boone und Locke haben das Flugzeug gefunden, in dem sich die Leiche von Yemi, Ekos Bruder befindet. Außerdem haben sie die Leiche von Goldie gefunden, der ebenfalls ein Bekannter von Eko ist. * Die nigerianischen Guerillas kommen in das Dorf um Kinder mitzunehmen. * Der junge Yemi soll einen alten Mann erschießen, aber Eko nimmt ihm die Waffe weg und erschießt den Mann. Die Guerillas sagen, dass Eko ein "geborener Killer" ist und nehmen ihm seine Halskette mit dem Kreuz daran weg. * Eko sagt in Bezug zu dem biblischen "Aaron", dass er ein "großer Mann" war. * In der Rückblende tötet Eko zwei Menschen, aber er lässt den Jungen, der bei ihnen ist, am Leben. * Charlie versucht, Claire und Eko davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht rückfällig ist und dass er nicht wusste, dass sich in den Marienstatuen Heroin befindet. Er hat bereits einen geheimen Vorrat an Statuen angelegt. * Charlie sagt, dass sein Bruder Schuld daran ist, dass er angefangen hat, Drogen zu konsumieren. Er sagt von sich selbst dass er ein "guter Mensch" war. * Der Titel der Episode ist "Psalm 23". * Eko verbrennt freiwillig die Beechcraft, aber es war ihm bestimmt, Yemis Leiche zu finden. * Die Kinder in den Rückblenden spielen Fußball. * Michael benutzt heimlich den Computer, um mit jemandem zu kommunizieren und übernimmt dafür Kates Schicht. Kulturelle Referenzen * Christentum und "Die Bibel": ** Eko zitiert Psalm 23 bei der Beerdigung von Yemi. ** Der junge Eko trägt eine Halskette mit einem Kruzifix, die ihm aber von den Guerillas abgerissen wird. ** Ekos Stock trägt Inschriften von christlichen Begriffen und Verweisen. ** Eko erzählt, dass Aaron in der Bibel der Bruder von ist. ** Die Herkunft der Marienstatuen wird gezeigt. ** Yemi wurde Priester, als er aufgewachsen ist, Eko hat sich als Priester getarnt. ** Claire und ihr Baby sind, als sie Charlie fortschickt, in himmelblau und weiß, den traditionelle Farben Marias, gekleidet. Claire wirkt mit ihren blonden Haaren wie ein Abbild der Marienstatuen. * : Michael und Locke unterhalten sich über Stummfilme. * "He's Evil": Charlie singt dieses Lied der Band . * " " (Michelin-Männchen): Sawyer nennt Hurley "Michelin-Männchen". Das Michelin-Männchen ist eine Werbefigur des Reifenherstellers , das häufig als Synonym für stark übergewichtige Menschen benutzt wird. ** In der englischen Fassung nennt er ihn "Pillsbury", in Bezug auf die . Deren Maskottchen ist der "dough boy", der in Deutschland als "Backboy" bekannt ist. Literarische Methoden Vorahnungen * Hurley und Libby tauschen flirtende Blicke miteinander aus, als er ihr hilft, eine Unterkunft zu errichten. In den nächsten Episoden kommen die beiden sich etwas näher. Querverweise * Als Eko dem Monster begegnet, stellt er sich der Rauchwolke entgegen. Genau so hat Locke sich auch bei seinen Begegnungen mit dem Monster verhalten. Zitate Psalm 23 Der Herr ist mein Hirte mir wird nichts mangeln. Er weidet mich auf einer grünen Aue und führet mich zum frischen Wasser. Er erquicket meine Seele. Er führet mich auf rechter Straße um seines namens Willen. Und ob ich schon wanderte im finstern Tal, fürchte ich kein Unglück; denn DU bist bei mir, DEIN Stecken und Stab trösten mich. DU bereitest vor mir einen Tisch im Angesicht meiner Feinde. DU salbest mein Haupt mit Öl und schenkst mir voll ein. Gutes und Barmherzigkeit werden mir folgen mein Leben lang und ich werde bleiben im Hause des Herrn immerdar. Eko: Hast du es gesehen? Charlie: Ja, natürlich habe ich. Was zum Teufel hast du gemacht? Eko: Ich hab nichts gemacht. Charlie: Die meisten Menschen würden vor einer Kreatur, die aus schwarzen Rauchwirbeln besteht davonlaufen. Eko: Ich hatte aber keine Angst. Charlie: fassungslos Das hab ich gesehen. Es hätte dich umbringen können. Offene Fragen * Warum wird Eko nicht vom Monster angegriffen? * Warum ist die Beechcraft über den Pazifik geflogen? * Kommuniziert Michael tatsächlich mit Walt? * Wie konnte der Bildschirminhalt so schnell verschwinden, als Jack hereinkam? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2 da:The 23rd Psalm en:The 23rd Psalm es:The 23rd Psalm fr:2x10 it:Il Salmo 23 nl:The 23rd Psalm pl:The 23rd Psalm pt:The 23rd Psalm ru:23-й псалом